Victorieux
by OccasionallyActive
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if the ending didn't turn out the way Belle wanted it to. I suck at summaries, sorry. It's rated 'T' to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Um...this happened because I made the mistake of watching Beauty and the Beast when I hadn't slept the night before. Whew...

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own anything you recognize; that all belongs to Disney.

* * *

She was his. _His_. The fact that neither she nor that creature realized it made his head pound angrily. She belonged to him. But…no; she wouldn't agree. Still…there were ways of breaking her, right? Threatening her father hadn't worked, but…maybe this would.

"Gaston, no!"

A dark grin would pass over his crazed features as he'd twirl his ever-faithful knife in his hands. "Come on, beast; you really think she'd even look at you when she already had someone like me?" the flash of a cloak; failed swipes at the enormous creature; and now he was being held by the throat off the edge of the damn thing's castle. "L-let go; p-put me down!"

The creature's angry expression seemed to slowly soften, and he soon found himself back on the roof, his heart thudding in his chest. And then he saw it; his chance to strike! The creature wasn't paying any attention to him (he'd been distracted by the beauty that was Belle) and it was with eager hands that he climbed up after the beast and held fast to its back, his knife sinking into it's side.

Blood gushed out over the battlements and the beast swung back, trying to knock him off balance, but a skillful duck and a heavy shove later and instead of him falling to his death, the beast tumbled off the castle and plunged out of sight into the mist. He'd done it! The damned creature was dead, and now Belle would be his!

He climbed the rest of the way up to the balcony, the rain making it slippery, but manageable; he then grabbed her around the waist, pulling her tight up against his broad chest. "You're mine, Belle. There's no one else to stand in my way."

Slowly, anxiously, the pretty brunette girl looked up at him (her eyes seemingly glossed over) and shook her head. "I told you never."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," he'd haul her into his arms and, quickly, he'd leave the castle feeling most triumphant. He'd slain the beast, and now he had the girl of his dreams in his arms. This really just couldn't get any better.

----

The first few days were the worst. They were the days when Belle still had enough will-power to fight him; to insult him; to tell him she'd never be with him. But, the fifth day was most certainly different.

It started off as all the other days had (him waking up to her tied up in his bed; that really was a fantastic view). However, the fire that was normally burning in her eyes had seemed to go out. Was she really giving up this easily? Perhaps killing her love really had been a good idea! "Well good morning, Belle."

She looked up at him with an empty sort of expression. "Morning," why lie and say it was 'good'? No morning waking up next to him would ever be good.

"You know, Belle," and here he would test his luck, moving so he's hovering over her; usually this earned him a rather painful kick to the only organ he had outside of his body. "I don't think I'll ever tire of this…" he leans down, pressing a kiss to her neck. She doesn't react at all; no soft shiver or gasp, and no scream of rage. So she really had given up! "I think, Belle, today would be a good day for our wedding."

Why the Hell not? He'd been having LeFou wait outside with the settings and guests at the ready; it was finally time to make her his. Well…officially, anyway. "I think what you're wearing already will do nicely," he gets out of bed, traipses over to his closet, and puts on his usual red-wear with his big black boots to go with it.

After that he goes over to the bed and unties the ropes from the headboard, tugging his little miss to her feet and pulling her downstairs, knowing those ropes had to be burning at her wrists. It was worth the humiliation he'd be causing her; she needed to learn her damned place. Once they exit the house LeFou strikes up the band and he tugs his reluctant and glassy-eyed bride down the aisle, smirking triumphantly; her crazy old father was already locked up in the insane asylum; no one would come to her rescue.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded bride?"

"I do."

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"…"

Gaston would fix her with a piercing stare; she knew what she had to answer.

"I-I…do…"

Victory. The taste was sweet; almost like some sort of candy one tasted after years of forgetting it even exists.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride."

A tug; a tight, possessive embrace; a rough and lasting kiss; and then they were heading up the aisle again; no reception ceremony needed; there were things to be done that he'd been wanting from his pretty little wife for years.

He drags her up the stairs; tosses her down on the bed; reties her ropes to the headboard. "You know, Belle…this would've been so much easier if you had just told me yes that first day," he trails a rough and calloused hand down her soft, pale cheek; God, her skin felt amazing. "Now I'm going to teach you the consequences for disobeying your husband," his dark grin was back. She was his, now; and the look of fear in her previously empty eyes seemed to prove that she finally knew it.

* * *

**A/N2:** I'm sorry if that just murdered your chlidhood. xD All sorts of reviews are welcome; even flames! I don't really care.


	2. Author's Note

All right! This is an Author's Note (as the title says) to alert you guys that I'm caving and I'm giving you all a second part to Victorieux. Seeing as, well...most of you who are reviewing seem to be demanding an explanation for Belle "giving in so easily". However, don't expect a happy ending. Because...well...you aren't going to get one; sorry... Um...yeah; this is your warning. The ending that's come to me is extremely depressing and rather tragic in a non-death sort of way; Hell...death might be better, but whatever. That should about do it, though. I'm sorry, ahead of time... You should be getting the second (and final) installment for Victorieux in the next couple of days.


	3. Another Author's Note

Another Author's Note:

I hate to say it, but my inspiration for giving this another part is, just...dead; like...super dead. If you wanna know what I had in mind for the ending you can go ahead and send me a message and I'll explain it to you, but...with most of the reactions...I doubt people would've liked it, anyway. Oh, well. I don't write things so people will like them; I write things to get ideas out of my head.

Or...better yet...I can just send up another part, here, and explain ti there. If you want to know how everything ended in my head, then send a message asking for another part, all right? If I get five or more comments asking for the ending I had in mind, then I'll type up how I saw it coming together and put it up here. If none of you really care that much then I guess it doesn't really matter, right? All right; um...should I say good luck? I'll just leave you all with a kind farewell.

Your authoress.


End file.
